


Man/Monster

by Love_Psycho



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it feel like, to be praised in one form and demonized in another? Or, before heading to the Forest Temple, Link checks on the villagers out of worry. He might regret that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man/Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Well, look who has Twilight Princess HD? Me. Early birthday present as well, from my bio mom at my request.
> 
> Would you believe I only recently got into LoZ? Which I find weird, since it's something I would LOVE and definitely love now in a game. Good story and the way the game is set up...love it! But I wasn't raised with Nintendo, not really, so not surprising...it was more PC games for quite some time before we got a PS2 finally. Besides, I'm more into books ultimately.
> 
> Well, getting all the games is impossible...I would need more consoles. But I can get TP and WW at the least...and learn about the rest online as best I can before I finally can afford it.
> 
> So you can go back to the village before entering the Forest Temple....and this popped into my head after doing so. Just wrote it up quick and now posting it quick since I am heading back to finishing the Forest Temple...
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Despite being scared for Ilia, for Colin and the rest, Link turns away from Faron Woods and heads back to Ordon Village. Because he remembers their pain and anguish, seeing it in his cursed wolf form, remembers Rusl being so injured...

He has to check.

But they are okay, much to his relief. Dejected, worried, and, seeing the strange clothing he is in now thanks to Spirit of Light Faron, confused. But they see him at the ready, as capable, and beg him to save their children, speak of their worry for the mayor, for Rusl.

Uli is tending to Rusl's wounds inside his house. She is so relieved to see him fine that Link can't help but echo her feelings, even with Rusl incoherent and wounded. She encourages him, begs him to take up the task to save the children.

Trusted comrade.

But as he turns to go, to head to the Forest Temple and see what he can do, follow the orders of Midna and the guidance of Faron, Uli says something.

“I'm glad you retrieved that sword from the evil wolf. You may keep it. You'll definitely find use in it.”

Link freezes and turns to face her. Uli is smiling sweetly, as gentle as ever. Her words are well meaning and come from the heart, her face showing hope at looking at him with the sword. But Link can't stop the bile that rises in his throat.

Evil wolf.

“ _Of course.”_ He manages after a moment's hesitation, making the signs for assurance and agreement, though his hands tremble. He glances at Rusl, remembers how he would threaten and attack him as a wolf. Remembers Uli's scream, how Hanch set the hawk on him...

Link turns away and exits the small house that somehow doesn't feel safe anymore.

Evil wolf.

Trusted comrade.

Link leans back against the door for a moment and covers his eyes with his arm.

Evil wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Have anything to say? Comment if you do!


End file.
